This invention relates to apparatus for casting concrete articles.
The manufacture of large concrete prefabricated structural units for use in building constructions, although resulting in many economies in building, does present considerable problems as the manufacture of these large units in normally very slow and involves much capital outlay, as does the transport of these units, when manufactured, to the building site.